


Curl Up and Dye

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Megstiel - Freeform, cas x meg - Freeform, cas/meg - Freeform, hairdresser!meg, meg x cas - Freeform, meg/cas, megcas - Freeform, runner!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"M’kay, Seabiscuit," she says, and he bristles at the name. Seabiscuit? “Odd request for what looks like a groom.” She hums in her private delight. </p><p>"It’s my sister’s bachelorette party," he says, dryly. He’s starting to regret acquiescing his sister’s pleading for him to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curl Up and Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I love meg so much omg enjoy!!!

"Anna, do it yourself." Cas says, pleading in his voice. It’s not that he doesn’t want to help his sister, he’s just that he’d rather not set up his sister’s bachelorette party for her. It’s not exactly his forte. 

"Please, Cas. It’ll take you ten minutes, tops. And I know for a fact that you run past the salon every day. You laugh about the name every time you come back." She’s not wrong. Curl Up and Dye is probably one of the most creative, pun-based, dark humored name for a hair salon he’s ever heard of. But it doesn’t mean he wants to go in and schedule a bachelorette party for his sister.

"I wouldn’t even know what to say. What do you even do at a hair salon besides get your hair cut?" Anna looks at him with pity on her features.

"Cas," she says, and pouts her bottom lip. "Please?" It’s as if he’s been injected with kryptonite.

"Fine." He says. Anna squeaks in excitement and throws her arms around him, promising to write down all of the information the salon will need. She thanks and thanks and thanks him, the biggest smile on her face, and Cas blows out a huff of air. What has he gotten himself into?

—

He decides to make his stop into Curl Up and Dye on his way home from his run, much to the annoyance of the dark haired woman at the front. She looks at him with disdain, and he strolls up to the front, pulling the notecard Anna filled with information from the pocket of his running shorts. When he looks up to the woman, which, with a quick glance to her nametag, is named Meg, is grinning at him, almost as if she’s having a laugh at his expense. 

"I’ve come to make an appointment for a bachelorette party," he says, ignoring the embarrassment he’s starting to feel. 

"M’kay, Seabiscuit," she says, and he bristles at the name.  _Seabiscuit_? “Odd request for what looks like a groom.” She hums in her private delight. 

"It’s my sister’s bachelorette party," he says, dryly. He’s starting to regret acquiescing his sister’s pleading for him to do this. 

"How’d you get your hair like that?" She asks. Cas feels his face contort into one of confusion. 

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, sex hair. Like, is there gel? Where do you get it cut?" What does this have to do with anything? Can’t he just give his sister’s information and leave?

"No gel. I was just out for a run. And I cut my own hair," he says. She raises an impressed eyebrow.

"Professional hairdresser?" She asks. Cas shakes his head. Her jaw opens slightly, and her eyes widen.

"I gotta say, I’m impressed, Ponyboy." She says. Cas rolls his eyes at the name. "I have future hairdressers in my classes that can’t even impress me cutting a wig." The compliment warms in his bones and he smiles abashedly. 

"Thanks," Cas says, and Meg grins, her face lighting up. She’s pretty, the hairdresser. "You teach classes?" He asks. 

"And I own this place," she adds, nodding. Cas grins.

"I’ve always expressed my amusement of the name to my sister. Which I guess is why she asked me to come do this for her." He says. Meg smiles, and she grabs the notecard from his hand. She reads it over, smiling, and looks up at him. "What?" He asks, and she chuckles.

"Your sister, Anna?" She asks, and Cas nods. "She came in last week. I already have this information in our computer." Cas tilts his head in confusion. "I think your sister is trying to set us up, Flicka." Cas pales with embarrassment. A flush covers Meg’s cheekbones.

"I haven’t got a date for her wedding yet," Cas confesses, suddenly brave. "If you’d like to go with me?" Meg looks up, eyes sultry and smile mysterious. 

"What’s your name?" She asks, and Cas realizes he truly hasn’t introduced himself.

"Cas," he replies, and Meg smiles.

"Well, Cas, you’ve got yourself a date."


End file.
